Time For Miracles
by DarrenCrissIsPerfection
Summary: The distance of the relationship is taking it's toll on Blaine, and he feels that Kurt could be giving up on what they have.


TIME FOR MIRACLES

_"Hi, this is Kurt Hummel, I can't pick up the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you, asap. Thanks."_

Blaine sighed as he threw his phone down on his bed, after hearing his boyfriend's voice mail for about the fifth time that day. He knew that Kurt was busy with his new job at Vogue, but it was almost eight in the evening, what could he be doing right now that means he is too busy to pick up his phone?

He rolled onto his side and pulled the bed covers up around him, wishing that he was cuddling the other boy and not his duvet. A single tear rolled down onto his pillow and he stuck his earphones in finding the most appropriate song to cry himself to sleep to.

_It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile  
_

He had known before Kurt had moved to New York that it was going to be hard. He knew that even though they were still going to be together, he was going to be alone. He wouldn't be spending time with him and Skype wasn't the same. It's not like they spent every waking minute with each other, but his was completely different. It was so hard, and it didn't help that it felt, to the younger boy, that Kurt was starting to give up on them a little. Why else would he not be staying in contact with him?

_Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying_

Blaine picked up his phone again, and this time instead of calling he tried sending him a text, that way he wouldn't be able to tell how upset he really was. He wouldn't be able to tell that he was crying, and it gave him sometime to compose himself before Kurt did call. _'Hey, babe. I miss you :( Call me. xoxo -B' _It's not like he was expecting an instant reply, so he let his phone rest back on his bed. There was no way he was giving up on Kurt. His first love. The love of his life. __

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

_I just wanna be with you  
'Cause living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

There seemed to be nothing that Blaine could do. It wasn't as if they'd had a fight or anything. They were on perfectly good, perfect, in fact, terms the last time that they had Skyped. He didn't know what had gotten into the older boy, other than being in New York. Yes, he knew that was where Kurt had always wanted to be, and yes he knew that Kurt being a year older it was bound to happen, and he was always going to be alone for this year; but even the though of going to be with him again next year wasn't enough to keep the doubt out of his mind right now.

What if he had found someone else. Then surely he would have spoken to Blaine, Kurt wasn't the type of person to cheat, they both knew that, but it doesn't mean he's not going to be attracted to any one, or have urges, he was a sexually active teenage boy, and Blaine knew how that felt. Just knowing that the boy that he was crazily in love with, could be with someone else right now was killing him.__

The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us  


_Baby can you feel it coming  
You know I can hear it hear all the souls  
Baby can you feel me feel you..._

You know it's time...

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  


The tears were now falling fast, soaking his pillow, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted Kurt there, with him, but at this moment in time, he was asking for the impossible. A miracle.

_You know  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love_

No I ain't giving up love  
I aint giving up no  
no I ain't giving up on us.


End file.
